<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castle by cosmic_llin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473008">Castle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin'>cosmic_llin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Family, Pregnancy, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Keiko enjoy some downtime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kira Nerys/Keiko O'Brien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSJellyfish/gifts">Oparu (USSJellyfish)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'This is ridiculous,' Nerys says, but she can't stop smiling.</p>
<p>It started when Keiko noticed her wincing and offered to bring cushions. Molly joined in, dragging beanbags and bolsters. And now here she is, inside what Molly insists is a castle, made of sheets and blankets.</p>
<p>Keiko slides in and snuggles close. 'Do they have castles on Bajor?'</p>
<p>'I don't think so,' says Nerys.</p>
<p>'Hmm,' says Keiko. 'After the baby's born we should all go to Earth to visit one. There's lots in Ireland.'</p>
<p>'I'd like that,' says Nerys - but right now this castle is the only one she needs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>